Into the Jungle (Lemon Kyoya X Haruhi)
by Anonymous2189
Summary: A spin off of Episode 7, Season 1 from the T.V. show THE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB


**Author's Note:**

This is the very first fanfiction story I've ever written. In fact, this is the first time, I've ever been on a fanfiction website.

Anyway, I have an anime/manga, obsessed friend. Anyone else knows someone like that? My friend's name is Kelly. She's really close to me and we'd do anything for each other. So, one day, she asked me to write her a fanfiction story. She said she wanted a Lemon Kyoya X Haruhi fanfiction. Of course, as I said before, I'd do anything for her. Therefore, I went onto Netflix and looked up the show she told me the characters were on. The show is called THE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. After watching all of season 1 to get an idea of the characters and everything, I searched for definitions of lemon and all that kind of stuff.

Call me perverted because of what's on this story, (although I rather you didn't) because Kelly literally sent me a text message about three paragraphs long about everything that she wanted in this story.

So please enjoy my Lemon Kyoya X Haruhi fanfiction!

I'm going to do this because every other person seems to do this…

This is my own personal story that I wrote myself. I do not own the characters, they are owned by THE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB people.

 _Is Honey-sempai really that smart?_ Haruhi thinks to herself. Haruhi was just sitting on a pool chair beside the pool. While that was happening, Tamaki and the twins were having a water fight, Kyoya was writing down in his notebook, Honey-sempai was swimming with all his might against the current pool despite the fact that he wasn't going anywhere, and Mori just walked up near her and started hitting his head.

"Taking a break huh?" Haruhi asked Mori. "Want something to drink?" she asked him holding out a glass.

"Yeah thanks," he responds taking the glass from my hands.

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki shouts at Kaoru and Hikaru diving trying to spray them. Unfortunately, he goes crashing right into a totem pole. The eyes on the totem pole face suddenly turned red and a huge tidal wave hovered over Honey-sempai in the current pool. Honey-sempai stared at it as it came hurtling down towards him.

"HONEY-SEMPAI!" Mori-sempai and Haruhi shout as they both run towards him.

They're too late. Soon, Tamaki is leading the way towards another current pool only to be infested with alligators.

"What's with all the alligators," Haruhi pants.

"Those alligators belong to the tropical animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location switch for the current pool. I'll have a little chat with our designers." He then snaps his notebook shut. "Thanks a lot you guys. I got some great data today!"

"You WHAT?!" All the members of the Host Club shout at him.

"This is a map of our tropical aqua garden. This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey-sempai ended up. It might be tough because to get there we'll have to make it through this jungle here in the southern block."

"What out there may be more dangerous," Hikaru points out.

"Alright, now this is a mission of survival," Tamaki says. "I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece."

 _Of course, we can it can't be too hard_ Haruhi thinks.

"It is our sworn duty to save Honey-sempai," He continues.

"Why don't we split up into pairs?" Haruhi suggests. "It may be easier to find Honey-sempai that way."

"That's true," Mori-sempai says considering the thought.

"I'll be Haruhi! Daddy wants to have some father-daughter time!" Tamaki shouts. He runs over to Haruhi to give her a big hug as she tries to shrug him off of her.

"No, Tamaki, you'll be with me," Mori announces. "Hikaru and Kaoru you'll be together. I guess that leaves Kyoya and Haruhi."

"But I wanted to be with Haruhi," Tamaki whines, but reluctantly follows Mori.

"Everybody, let's go," Tamaki commands.

They all head off in a different direction, Kyoya walking beside Haruhi. After a while, Haruhi starts to get hotter and hotter in her sweatshirt.

"Kyoya, why is it so hot in here? Didn't you think about maybe adding air conditioning to this place or even maybe consider it?"

"The reason of its hot environment is because the aqua garden is supposed to mimic the tropics and the jungle. Both which are reasonable south in the world where the weather is much warmer and much nicer. Therefore, we decided to keep it as hot as it is," Kyoya explained.

Since Haruhi was steaming after about 30 minutes, she decided to take off her sweatshirt and was so hot by that point she didn't care who saw her in her bathing suit. She then started to speed up because she wanted to find Honey-sempai as soon as possible so she could be in the pool. However, she could tell that Kyoya was staring at her from behind.

"Kyoya, what are you looking at," she asked him innocently.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Let's keep going," he muttered.

Nothing was really going on while they were walking so Haruhi wanted to make things more fun. So she turned around, ran towards Kyoya and grabbed his glasses. Then she started to run away from his as fast as she could.

"Haruhi, give me back my glasses!" he shouted at her.

"Come and get them," she teased. Then she ran and ran until she ran right into a dead end.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go know," Kyoya pointed out smirking at her. "Stealing and elder students glasses, then refusing to hand them back when ordered to, that can't go on without being punished." He ran his right hand through his hair as he crept slowly towards her, like a predator hunting down his prey.

 _Oh no. What should I do? I have nowhere to go._ Haruhi thought frantically as she looked around hoping to find an escape even though she knew she couldn't.

"You were a very bad girl. You're in for a punishment." Kyoya scolded her, trying to keep his face as calm as possible.

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi and placed one hand on each side of her face against the wall behind her as his body leaned on hers. His lips brushed against hers and when he pulled away and she followed, he laughed. "I know that you want me Haruhi, don't deny it." Kyoya's smirk sent shivers down Haruhi's spine as she forced herself to look straight at him. "But, you don't have to worry about it, because I feel the same way. Both of us can be satisfied." Kyoya could feel a tightening in his pants. He looked down for a second to look at his pants and his shaft was clearly visable by anyone. It was painful for him because his shaft was getting bigger and bigger, it threatened to break the zipper of his pants.

Haruhi stared at his eyes. Without his glasses, he looked more laid back. And even sexier than he already did. Then, Kyoya's hands grasped her face gently as he kissed her. Kyoya bit her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth to moan. As she did, Kyoya seized the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues were swirling together.

"Ha, ha," Haruhi gasped as Kyoya pulled away. There was a string of saliva between their two mouths and some dripping down her chin onto her neck.

"Mmmm," Haruhi moaned as Kyoya unexpectedly started to rub her breasts. "T-this feels so good," she told him. He started rubbing harder and then just gave up on it taking off her shorts. As he pinched Haruhi's nipples she screams out.

As he kept caressing Haruhi all over, he pulls down her skirt and starts touching her panties. "Why, they're already this soaking wet. From only this?" he teased.

"This isn't fair," Haruhi barely managed to get out.

"And what exactly is not fair?" he questioned her. He saw her scan his body and then scan hers. Why don't you take my shirt off her for me, would you?" Tentatively, Haruhi moved her hands to his buttons on his shirt and started to unbutton one after the other slowly due to her shaking hands and pleasure she was feeling. As Kyoya put one of Haruhi's breasts in his mouth he caressed the other with his left hand while stroking her clit with his right.

"I-I-I can't…" she started to say.

"You can't," Kyoya echoed pulling off her bathing suit. Then, he stuck his finger into her and bit her earlobe causing her to gasp with pleasure.

"K-Kyoya!"

"I haven't even started to move it yet," he tells hers. Then he started to move his finger in a circle soon adding another.

"N-no, not there."

"Not there? But your voice tells me otherwise." Haruhi couldn't deny it. She was in heaven. As Kyoya pulled his finger in and out of her, her hips met with his finger. She was vulnerable to him and was losing her train of thought easily. Kyoya was watching her and couldn't help but think about how happy he was to be able to know this side of Haruhi. The passionate, shy, sexy side of her. The side that longed for his touch as she begged him.

Then, he pulled his finger out. He was about to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants before Haruhi beat him to it. Once she unzipped his pants, she pulled both his pants and his boxers down at the same time.

 _Oh my gosh. He's huge. Is he going to fit inside me?_ She asked herself.

"I bet you're wondering if I'm going to end up fitting inside you," he said saying her thoughts exactly.

"How did you know," she asked shyly.

"From the way your eyes widened," Kyoya smirked at her. Haruhi decided to be bolder than she was and put her mouth on his shaft right away. Her tongue swirled around his tip and then soon, the rest of him was inside her mouth. "Haruhi, oh my." Kyoya moaned. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Soon, Haruhi was deep throating him while massaging his balls.

"Ha, ha." She looked up at him. When he thought she was going to stop, she put him back in her mouth and started to suck it again. This time, Kyoya was thrusting into her mouth.

"Haruhi, I'm coming," he warned her as his liquid spilled into her mouth and down her throat. The rest just ran in a trail down her chin. "Alright, I want to be in you right now," he growled into her ear, biting it gently.

"I-i-is it going to hurt Kyoya?"

"Only for a bit, but it will soon be turned to pleasure." Kyoya wanted to comfort her. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall," he ordered her. Haruhi listened and soon, his shaft was right near her. "I'm putting it in now," he told her as he thrust into her slowly.

Haruhi screamed her eyes turning glassy as her innocence disappeared before her very eyes. Kyoya kept thrusting slowly into Haruhi and soon she begged him, "F-faster Kyoya." Kyoya obeyed and thrust faster and harder seeing Haruhi's pain turn into pure ecstasy. He loved her voice and it turned him on so much to hear her beg. "I'm almost there Kyoya," she told him and he grabbed her hips and thrust as fast and as hard as he possibly could. "Kyoya!" she screamed as she finally came, Kyoya following suit spilling his liquid into her. "Ahh," she sighed as her legs collapsed beneath her. Kyoya caught her as he laid her by a tree and leaning her against him.

"This was meant to happen, wasn't it? You said earlier that you go some good data."

"Yes, but even if it wasn't I'd still find a way to get you alone. After all, I'm the one who can make you feel satisfied. Want to go for round two?" he questioned her rubbing her clit purposefully.

"Kyoya, I hear voices," Haruhi said suddenly.

"It's just your imagination," he responded.

"No, shh."

Kyoya listened as he heard some faint male voices say, "We found Honey-sempai but now we lost Kyoya and Haruhi. We need to go look for them."

"Get dressed now," he growled into her ear as Haruhi put on her bathing suit and threw on her sweatshirt and shorts. She had to help Kyoya get dressed because it was a little bit more difficult. "Let's head towards them," he ordered.

They walked for about five minutes until they saw the rest of the Host Club, "Where were you guys? We were looking all over for you." Tamaki asked them.

"We were looking for Honey-sempai," Kyoya responded calmly.

"For an hour and a half. You're the one who said to head back to the park after 30 minutes."

"We… we… we lost track of time." Haruhi could see a blush creep up his neck but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, let's go."

As Haruhi was walking next to both Kyoya and Mori, Mori whispered into her ear, "I heard you guys." Haruhi's faced turned completely red as he continued. "You might want to be a bit quieter next time," he advised her. Then they walked back to the park in complete silence, Kyoya and Haruhi's blushing faces facing down.

THE END


End file.
